


X-Files Goes Big Brother

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	X-Files Goes Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

X Files Goes Big Brother

## X Files Goes Big Brother

### by Gothic Spook

> X Files Goes Big Brother!  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: Either PG-13 or NC-17 (the system confuses me!) Category: DRF, DRR, Friendship all around and plenty of Angst. Summery: Imagine what it would be like if Doggett, Reyes, Scully, Mulder and Follmer were all put into a Big Brother Law Enforcement Special. Can we say BIG TROUBLE? Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it. Spoilers: Small Scary Monsters and Audrey Pauley, maybe other season 9 episodes Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know Authors note: I'm sorry if this is awful, but it was in my head and I had to get it out. Feedback: Love it! Always welcomed!  
>  Another Authors Note: This is the NC-17 version after the story was completely rewritten so let me know what you think! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "You wanted to see us Sir?" Mulder asked as he open the door. 
> 
> "Yes I did Agents. Please come in and take a seat." Skinner said as he put away the file he had been reading. The four partners of the X Files entered and sat down in front of AD Skinners desk. "Well I'm sure you've heard of this Big Brother show and that they are doing a law enforcement special." All four of them looked at him strangely. "And I need to tell all of you something about it..." Mulder cut him off. 
> 
> "Sir are you by any chance going to be on it?" He asked with a grin. Every one smiled holding in laughter at the thought of AD Walter Skinner on a television show. 
> 
> "No ... But you four are." He informed them and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as all the smiles on their faces dropped. They weren't sure whether or not he was joking. 
> 
> "You've gotta be kidding me." John was the one who broke the silence. Everyone silently praying that this was all a very bad joke. 
> 
> "I'm afraid not. I think Kersh thought it would be a good way of getting rid of you four for a few months and Follmer is also going to be on it..." 
> 
> "What?" Was Monicas response as she looked at him, he had to be joking now. 
> 
> "Sorry but the four of you don't have much of a choice in this matter." He paused as he took off his glasses. "Special suitcases will be delivered to your homes tonight. You are not allowed to tell anyone that you'll be on the show and well the only other thing I think I need to tell you is to enjoy the break and try and have fun. You're dismissed agents you can go home and decide what youre going to take with you." 
> 
> They all left with stunned looks on there faces, except for Mulder and Monica who had huge grins on there faces. This was going to be an interesting experience to say the least. 
> 
> **THE NIGHT THEY ARRIVE IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE** 6:00PM  
>  A knock at the door informed Monica that the car that was picking her up was here and that it was time to say good bye to her apartment for a while. She walked out the door and into the car that was taking her to the house. For the whole car journey Monica was wondering what it was going to be like, whether or not they new it was going to be her birthday while they were in the house. What would they do all day and night? Most of all what would it be light to be with John for that amount of time. That thought made her smile. 
> 
> There relationship was moving along very slowly, they would have dinner together some nights, go out to the movies, rent a film out from the video shop or just go out for a beer. But John hasn't given any indication that he wants to go any further than friendship, he didn't want to mix work and pleasure. Then thoughts of Brad entered her mind. He had been pushing a little more lately into making her want to try again in their relationship and wouldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested anymore and would never be interested in him. She doesn't think of him that way anymore. She had moved on, but he hadn't. He still pushed. Monica was just afraid at how far he would go, how far he would push her. Before she new it she had arrived at the studio and they were telling her that she would be the first to go into the house. 
> 
> 8:00PM  
>  ANNOUNCER: Hello and welcome to the very first Big Brother law enforcement special where we have four FBI special agents an Assistant Director from the FBI four NYPD and three LAPD. The first house mate is Special Agent Monica Reyes, born in Texas but raised in Mexico, she majored in folklore and mythology at Brown University. Her first assignment was on a task force investigating claims of satanic ritual abuse then went onto serve in the New York City field office, then transferred to New Orleans and now is in DC on the xfiles investigating unsolved cases. 
> 
> The crowd cheered as Monica made her way up the steps into the Big Brother house, it took everything in her to not burst out laughing, as soon as she stepped into the house the doors closed and the cheering went quiet, Monicas mouth dropped. The house was huge, she made her way down the steps and looked around, everyone had there own bedrooms, which all had there names on the door, a double bed in each room and a lock on the doors and there were two bathrooms both of which had showers and baths, the kitchen was a cooks dream, the living room area was huge, the garden was massive, it even had a swimming pool and a huge jacuzzi. Before she new it the doors were opening as the second house mate came in. She met him at the stairs. 
> 
> "Hi. You must be Monica from the FBI, I'm Joe from the NYPD." He greeted with a friendly smile and shook her hand. 
> 
> "Nice to meet you." Monica smiled back. 
> 
> She looked at his face as he took his first look around the house. He was just as tall as her, with brown eyes with short brown hair, he was extremely muscly that told her he obviously spent a lot of time at the gym. As time went on all the house mates eventually arrived and the doors were locked behind them. Not to be open until the first house mate was evicted. Everyone went into their separate rooms to unpack and get settled in to their temporary home. As Monica was putting photographs of friends and family on her wall there was a knock at the door. 
> 
> "Come in!" She called, the door opened to reveal John. He came in and took a seat on her bed. "Hi." Monica said as she continued to stick pictures on the wall. 
> 
> "Hey. Why do you think we were chosen to come in here?" He asked. 
> 
> "Because the FBI hates the X Files and the agents who investigate them and would do anything to get rid of us, even for a short amount of time." They both smiles and laughed. 
> 
> "Good point. What about Follmer?" He looked her in the eye, gouging her reaction and her answer. 
> 
> "He's ... its Brad need I say more?" She ask sarcastically and they both laughed again. 
> 
> Monica stuck the last photo on her wall and went to sit next to John on her bed, close, closer than she normally would. He didn't back away or anything. Just smiled. 
> 
> "Do you think they know its your birthday in a couple of days?" He asked with a cheeky smile, unconsciously he placed his arm around her waist. She didn't pull away she only grinned more. 
> 
> "Well if they didn't know before, they do now!" 
> 
> She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. Their eyes locked and their faces turned serious as they continued to stare. Feelings where coming up to the surface again. The desire they both tried to hold back. Both of them were as afraid as each other. But this time, they couldn't control their desires. Both lent in, there lips were a few centimetres apart from touching, when there was a soft knock at the door. They both pulled away and John removed his hand from around her waist as Mulder stood in the door way. 
> 
> "Hey guys every one is in the living room, they plan on over a few beers to get to know each other a little better, you gonna join us?" He asked. 
> 
> Both John and Monica nodded as they headed into the living room. John and Monica sat down next to each other closer than they usually would in front of people. This did not bypass Follmers eyes. 
> 
> "So how shall we do this, getting to know each other?" Lisa from the LAPD asked. 
> 
> "How about we just asked what ever questions come to us, we can take it in terns to answer them?" Mike, another cop from the NYPD suggested and every one agreed. 
> 
> "Okay I'll go first and we can just go round in a circle." Joe suggested, he thought for a minute then asked "I'm not going to start off with that where you were born stuff, I'm going for the kill. Has any one had a love affair with a co-worker? Brad you start first." 
> 
> Monica and Brads eyes locked for a second before he began. 
> 
> "Once, when I was in New York." Everyone was expecting him to continue but when he didn't they asked. 
> 
> "So who was this co-worker?" Mike asked. 
> 
> "Monica." He stated and every one who already didn't know looked at her. 
> 
> "Are you two still...?" The question trailed as Monica cut them off. 
> 
> "No, no and a firm no." She stated, leaving no room for argument. 
> 
> "Why did you break up?Were you guys caught?" Lisa asked, interested to get all the gossip. 
> 
> "No we weren't caught, she just decided to break off our relationship and transfer to New Orleans..." Monica cut him off. 
> 
> "It wasn't like that and you know it." Monica looked at him suppressing the anger that was building within her at telling everyone in the room and everyone watching one of her secrets. 
> 
> "Then what was it?" Steven from NYPD asked. 
> 
> "He wasn't the man I thought he was." She stated and looked down trying to keep back the tears. She didn't want to say the reason she left him. He had hurt her to badly. He had destroyed nearly everything she thought was good about him. The trust she though she felt for him, was a joke. And he expected her to come back to that relationship. John noticed that she was becoming upset by these talks of past memories. 
> 
> "Okay that's enough, next question." He said in such a firm voice, no one dared to argue with him. 
> 
> Monica looked at him thankfully. As the night went on and more and more beers were drunk very one got to know each other better. At about midnight some of them went to bed, including Monica, as the other house mates stayed up later until about 2AM. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Monica woke at around 3AM after waking up from a nightmare. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat. She had been having the nightmare for a while now, being beaten non-stop by some kind of monster, she never saw the face of the creature, but she felt as though she knew who it was, but each night, she never saw the face of the creature. Her throat was extremely dry, so she jumped out of bed and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, as she set her glass in the sink a voice came from behind her. 
> 
> "Hey." She jumped and turned to see Brad standing incredibly close. 
> 
> "What are you doing up?" She asked, still trying to control her breathing from the fright he had given her. 
> 
> "Needed a drink of water, what are you doing up?" He questioned as he stayed exactly where he was in front of her. He was still incredibly close, but Monica had no where to move as she was backed right up against the sink. 
> 
> "Had a nightmare and needed a drink." She told him simply, she went to move away from him, to the side but his arm stopped her as he pulled her closer to him, grinding up against her. "Brad." She said sternly, trying to push him away but he kept his hold, not letting her go. 
> 
> "You know it amazes me how much we still have in common." He breathed in her sent as one of his hands snaked its way down to her ass and he pulled her even closer. Until there faces her nearly touching. 
> 
> "Brad what do you think your doing?" She asked him, trying to push him away from her, but he continued to grinned into her. 
> 
> "Doing what I always did when you woke up from a nightmare, making you feel better, I remember how wild you were in bed after one of your nightmares." He kissed her behind her ear, one of her weak spots, but not this time. When one of his hands went to her breast that was it for Monica, she slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving it red and sore and kneed him where it hurts the most leaving him in extreme pain, she rushed away from him, before he recovered, and walked quickly into Johns room. He was sleeping peacefully, but she didn't want to be alone with Brad anywhere near. She shook his shoulder to gently wake him up. 
> 
> "John ... John wake up." She whispered softly as she shook his shoulder and he gradually woke up. He opened his eyes and upon seeing the tears in her eyes he sat straight up and looked at her concerned. He placed his hands on her shoulders. 
> 
> "Monica what's wrong? What's happened?" He questioned, looking her over to see if she was physically hurt. 
> 
> "I had a nightmare and I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water and Brad was there..." She trailed off. Brad had never done anything like that before, at the most maybe stroked her cheek, but never physically touched her in that way without her permission, he hasn't had her permission since New York. 
> 
> John pulled her into a hug and could feel her shaking as she cried into his shoulder, he instantly moved over a little and silently invited her in his bed, she accepted and crawled in his bed and they both laid down facing each other, she moved closer towards him and put her arms around him and he put his arms around her. Holding her tightly. 
> 
> "Thank you John." She whispered, as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Before she was completely asleep she felt John press a light kiss on the top of her head. 
> 
> **THE NEXT MORNING**  
>  John woke up and found Monica sleeping peacefully against him, with her arms wrapped around him. He didn't have the heart in waking her, so he spent the next few minutes watching her, think about how beautiful she is when she sleeps. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he didn't want to ruin what they have. He didn't want to lose her. He was a coward, he admitted it to himself, he was a big coward. Soon though he would tell her, and hopefully shell feel the same way. A small knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Dana at the door, he placed his finger on his lips indicating for her to keep silent, being careful as not to wake Monica, he extracted himself from the warm bed and walked over to Dana, they spoke in quiet voices so as not to wake Monica, who continued to sleep. 
> 
> "Should I ask what's shes doing in your bed?" She asked with a big smile. 
> 
> "It's not what you think." John defended. 
> 
> "Then what is it?" 
> 
> "She had a nightmare last night, she told me that when she went to get a glass of water Follmer walked up to her and how do you say tried to rekindle their relationship." He said as he looked back at the sleeping Monica. 
> 
> "Is she okay?" Dana asked, dreading on what the answer may be. 
> 
> "She didn't tell me what he did but I don't think he touched her, but I don't think she feels safe being alone anymore with Follmer around so close by her." He told her. Dana asked what he thinks they should do about the whole situation. "Nothing at the moment, all we can do is keep an eye on Follmer, make sure that they are never alone together and if he tries anything kick his ass at the least." He said anger obviously in his voice. 
> 
> Dana agreed and went to tell Mulder what had happened and what they are going to do. John looked at Monica who was now starting to wake up. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her. So his eyes where level with hers. 
> 
> "Monica ... rise and shine sleepy head." He said in a sweet voice. Even before Monica opened her eyes she smiled. 
> 
> "Good morning. What time is it?" She asked as she stretched her arms over her head. 
> 
> "About 10. Its a nice sunny day and I don't know about you but I want to try out that jacuzzi and swimming pool." He said with a grin. he couldn't help but watch her as she stretched and fully woke up. 
> 
> "I'll join you." She told him as she got up, they stood a few minutes staring at each other, they were so close they could feel each others breathes on their faces. 
> 
> "Thank you for last night." Monica said as she stepped forward to give him a hug. He instantly opened his arms out to her. 
> 
> "Anytime." He said and kissed her again on the forehead. 
> 
> They broke apart and Monica went to her room so she could get changed into her bikini. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Monica stepped out of her room a few minutes later wearing a black bikini, a pair of shorts and some sunglasses resting on her head. She walked outside to see that only a few people were up and that John was already in the swimming pool. The look on his face when he saw her was priceless it was a mixture of shock and arousal. She walked to the edge of the swimming pool, took off her shorts and slowly went into the water. 
> 
> "Shit its cold!" She exclaimed as she went to get out of the water, but John grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She burst into a fit of giggles. 
> 
> "Just give it a few minutes, it'll warm up." 
> 
> They smiled at each other. Monica wasn't sure whether or not it was the water heating up or the heat that was coming from John that was heating her up but it was definatley becoming hotter. They stared into each others eyes and once again as they started to lean in and there lips only centimetres apart they were interrupted by the voice of big brother. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Can Monica come to the diary room please? 
> 
> Monica looked at John and smiled, he smiled back, almost apologising. She jumped out of the pool, wrapped her towel around her waist and went into the diary room. 
> 
> "Hello Big Brother." She greeted as she sat down in the big fluffy chair. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Hello Monica, the first thing we called you in for is to discuss what Brad Follmer did last night and what you would like us to do about it 
> 
> "Don't do anything, he's always trying to get back into a relationship." 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: We wont do anything this time but if he does any thing like that again then we will have to take action, do you understand? 
> 
> "Yeah, is that it?" SHe asked, wanting to get out of there. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: The other thing we called you in for is to decide what you would like to do for your birthday tomorrow, you have two choices number one being a video message from your family and friends, number two being a day of fun for everyone with a party. What option would you like? 
> 
> Monica looked at the floor and thought for a minute, as much as she would love to see her family she knew that it would be more fun to have a party. After all, how many chances would she get to have a Big Brother birthday party? 
> 
> "As much as I would love the video message, I'm gonna go with the party." She smiled. already wandering what Big Brother has planned. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Okay, thank you. 
> 
> "Thank you." Monica said and headed out the door to exit the room. 
> 
> As she made her way back outside she could see now that every one was awake, a few people were having breakfast, while everyone else was in the garden or the swimming pool. She instantly jumped in and swam towards John, who instantly met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her. 
> 
> "So what did big brother want?" He asked. 
> 
> "To talk about my birthday and that thing last night." She said the second part in a whisper so no one else heard. 
> 
> "So what is happening tomorrow?" Mulder asked as he also stepped into the pull and started swimming some lengths. 
> 
> "I had a choice of either a video message from family and friends or a party, and I chose the party." She said with a smile, and everyone who was outside returned it. 
> 
> The day was mainly spent in the swimming pool or jacuzzi. Once it went dark every one went inside and continued drinking and talking. Monica went outside with her beer and looked up at the stars. John saw her leave and followed her out. He stood close next to her. 
> 
> "What are you thinking?" He asked her. She didn't take her eyes off the stars 
> 
> "Destiny. Do you believe everything happens for a reason? That no matter how bad something that happens to you is there is a greater reason for it?" She took her eyes of the stars and looked into his eyes. 
> 
> "I don't know, I'd like to think that but some thing I cant find the greater good." 
> 
> "Like what things?" 
> 
> "Like why you had your car accident and what happened with you and that kid Tommy and his monster things." He placed his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of him being so close to her, holding her. 
> 
> "I've thought of that, if I hadn't had the car accident then you wouldn't have found out about the Doctor and he would have killed even more people and would now still be doing so. If we hadn't gone up to Tommy and his Dad and Tommy didn't do what he did to me then we wouldn't have figured out what was really going on and him and his Dad would still be up there and Tommy may still be putting his monsters inside people, killing innocent people." John was silent, think about what she had just explained. 
> 
> "I hadn't thought of it like that." They were silent for a moment as they both looked up at the stars. John looked at Monica as she looked up at the stars, now was the time to act, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen I wanted to give you your birthday present now, away from every one else." She took her gaze off of the stars and turned her head slightly to look at him as he pulled out a present from his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday." He nearly whispered. 
> 
> She smiled and took the box and gently opened it. She gasped as her eyes widened. It was a tiffany heart necklace. 
> 
> "It's engraved." He whispered in her ear. She looked at the inscription and read it out loud 
> 
> "Forever In My Heart." She turned fully around and looked up at him and he could see the tears of joy in her eyes. Again he took in a deep breath before speaking. 
> 
> "I love you." He whispered as a tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek. John lifted his hand to wipe it away, he gently stroked her cheek, waiting for her response. 
> 
> "I love you too." She replied and he couldn't stop himself from enveloping her in their first kiss. At first the kiss was very light, testing the waters, but soon the passion over took them and they couldn't help but open their mouths to each other. Deepening the kiss as much as possible. Their hands were restless on each others bodies. Finally after what seemed like hours they parted lips, catching their breath. They rested their foreheads together and gazed into each others eyes. 
> 
> "I want you." John whispered. 
> 
> "What about the cameras?" She asked, breathing heavily from her obvious arousal from that kiss. 
> 
> "I don't care." He told her, not giving her time to argue he claimed her lips as his own. 
> 
> Neither of them saw Brad at the sliding doors watching them. When they headed back inside to Johns room neither of them saw any of the others who were staring at them with grins except for Brad who was very angry and extremely jealous. 
> 
> "John," Monica whispered in his ear as they entered his bedroom and closed the door and locking it from the prying eyes of the house mates. The camera. He pressed her into the door. He caught her in his arms as she nearly slid down to the floor, his hands gliding down to her ass cheeks and then squeezed as he ran kisses along her jaw to align with her willing, open mouth. She moaned in response as he pressed himself into her. 
> 
> "I can't help myself, Monica," He breathed raggedly into her ear and sensuously sucked on her lobe. "You just look too beautiful tonight." 
> 
> All her arguments about the cameras flew out the window as she crooned at his hot, wet touch. He ran his hands everywhere they could reach, touching her places she didn't even know could make her feel this aroused. The small of her back. Along her arms to links with her hands. Down her spine. Everywhere he touch sent waves of emotions through her. As he explored her with his hands, she did the same. Running her hands over his shoulders. Through his spiky hair. Down his strong arms. His toned chest. Everywhere she could reach. She mapped out in her mind all the birthmarks, all the scars, everything about him, she placed in her memory. Her hands ran down his bare back to the rim of his swim shorts. 
> 
> The fact that millions of viewers could be watching their very moves escaped them as slowly the devoted couple inched back towards the bed. 
> 
> Monica walked him back towards his bed, never stopping touching him, never letting go of his mouth. Just as the back of John's legs hit the bed he began to lose balance but not before unfastening Monica's bikini top. They both fell heavily on the bed madly kissing. The silent camera watched as John's fingers slid the straps of her bikini top off her shoulders and slipped the material out from between them and onto the floor. 
> 
> It was clear that on National television they were going to make love in that bed, as if they were the only ones around. They acted as though there was no cameras, no people outside in the sitting room, who could possibly hear them. It was only them, in their own world, where everything was perfect. John rolled Monica onto her back, never breaking the wonderful kiss. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. Checking to see if this is what she truly wanted. See the same emotions he felt in her eyes he continued. Leaning in and once again madly kissing her. He moved them both under the covers, faintly remembering the cameras placed around the room. Watching their every move. But it was a thought that soon left him. 
> 
> John kissed his way down her neck, she moaned in pleaser as his hands massaged her breasts expertly. As he kissed down her neck to in between her chest he used his tongue to taste her. As he continued to kiss and lick her breast her hands were restless on his body. Her hands were under the rim of his swimming short, feeling over everywhere piece of flesh she could. When his lips travelled from her breasts down to her stomach, across her navel she couldn't keep from speaking. 
> 
> "Right there!" Monica consented. "Yes!" Under the covers John never took his lips off of her hot flesh. He kissed and licked from her stomach, down her legs as he slowly removed her bikini bottoms. They were thrown out of the bed, joining her top on the floor. Monica pulled him back up to her and moved her hands to his shorts as she madly kissed him, she slowly moved them down his perfect legs, they followed her swim wear and join them on the floor of Johns room. John once again pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, he stroked a lock of hair out of her face, he placed his hand gently on her cheek and stroked the warm skin. 
> 
> "Monica, hold me, make love to me." Monica produced a huge grin. She had been waiting for this ever since she met him. To be this close to him. And now it was happening, she had never felt this way about anyone before. This was true love and she new John felt the same way. 
> 
> He leaned in and kissed her slowly, she moaned in acceptance as his hand travelled down her side, grazing her breasts, down her hip to her thigh. She moaned loudly as his hand encouraged her to spread her large for him, she instantly complied. Aligning himself with her he slowly pushed into her. Slowly, they both wanted this to last, to remember their first time being intimate in this way with each other. Once fully inside John paused, looking at Monica's reaction, her eyes and her mouth were open, she was nearly panting. As he began to move slowly and gently on top he placed his lips delicately on hers. As they continued to move in synchrony they sped up, there hips met with a little more force. They never parted their lips from each other. As John came closer and closer to the brink of release, he could tell Monica was as well, so he sped up even more. As she began to moan more and as they both came closer to the ultimate release, they had to stop kissing and just concentrate on what was happening below. John had his arms either side of Monica head, he looked into her eyes as they made love. Monica's hands where restless on Johns back. 
> 
> Monica closed her eyes and gasped as she felt release go through her, followed immediately by John. Feeling him fill her completely with all the love he had. They slowed down their movements, coming to a halt. Neither moved for a long while, catching their breath. John eventually pulled out and laid down next to her. They both lay on their sides facing each other. Both basking in the afterglow of what they have finally admitted. Monica moved closer to John and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. John did the same, one arm going around her back to rest his hand on the side of her hip, lightly stroking the warm flesh there. The other hand stroking her hair. 
> 
> "I love you John." Monica whispered as she fell asleep, warm and safe in Johns arms, who never let her go throughout the night. 
> 
> **MONICAS BIRTHDAY**  
>  7:30AM  
>  John opened his eyes to find Monicas naked body still wrapped around him, there was only one thing she was wearing and that was the necklace he had bought and given her the night before, he smiled at the memory of making love to her the previous night. How passionate they were, how open they were about their feelings for each other. 
> 
> "Good morning." He heard her mumble into his chest. He looked down at her and saw her becoming more awake. 
> 
> "Good morning birthday girl." She looked up at him and smiled. SHe leaned up and placed her lips on his. His hand started to move on her hip as his other hand held the side of her cheeks. 
> 
> "I think I need a shower." She stated as they broke apart. 
> 
> "Want some company?" John asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. She stepped out of bed and all the way to the shower John had his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling and lightly biting her neck. She was already becoming aroused, just by him doing such a simple thing. She turned around and placed her lips on his. For minutes they just stood in the middle of the bathroom, kissing, touching. John eventually broke off the kiss and turned on the shower, giving it time to warm up. Once at a hot temperature John guided Monica into the shower. For a long time they just stood there under the spray of the shower, looking into each others eyes. 
> 
> "Turn around." John whispered in such a sexy voice that she just had to obey. He reached for a bottle of shower gel and squeezed some into his hands. He rubbed his hands together to lather them up. He ran in hands over her shoulders. Down her arms. All over her back. He kneeled down and rubbed the foam into the flesh of her legs. He could here Monica start to breathe heavily. He stood up and ran his hands over her ass cheeks, giving them an extra long clean. "Face me." He whispered in her ear. She once again obeyed his instructions. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed the soft foam into her skin. She never took her eyes off of him as he washed her. No other man had ever done this before, it was always shower sex and then that was it. Never any cleaning involved. But with John it was different. He took extra care of her. He foam covered hands made there way down to her breasts where John gave them a good amount of attention. Monica closed her eyes at the sensation. He cupped and squeezed and pinch them over and over again. When his hands travelled down her stomach to her navel, she couldn't help but not keep quiet. 
> 
> "Oh John." She breathed as he leaned into her and placed his lips forcefully on hers. But Monica didn't mind the force of the kiss, she just met him half way. John pressed Monica into the wall of the shower cubicle. His hands travelled down to her butt when he cupped them both, he hands went to behind the thighs and he lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He found her entrance and pushed in. Not slowly but fast and hard. Monica met everyone of his moves with her own. She clung onto him as he moved in and out of her. She kissed and licked and sucked his neck and ears as he pounded into her. Feeling him release into her, started up her own release. She gasped as the orgasm rode through her. For minutes they just stayed there. Wrapped in each others arms. John slowly lowered Monica, but held her until she found her footing. He lifted his head up from where it came to rest on her shoulder and look into her eyes once more. He brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes. He stroked her cheek and smiled at how happy she looked. He reached for the shampoo and started massaging it into her hair. They washed each other thoroughly before stepping out of the shower. Monica wrapped a towel around her middle as John wrapped a towel around his waist. Monica was about to open the bathroom door but stopped. 
> 
> "What is it?" John asked. Monica turned around to face him. 
> 
> "Thank you." She whispered. 
> 
> "For what?" 
> 
> "For making me happy." She told him, he walked up to her and placed a hand gently on her cheek. 
> 
> "What did I ever do to deserve an angel like you?" 
> 
> "I don't know, but Im glad you did whatever it was." Monica replied with a grin, John laughed and kissed her softly on the lifts. 
> 
> "Me to." He paused for a second. "I think maybe we should at least make one appearance today. We need to see what Big Brother has planned for you." 
> 
> Eventually they managed to keep their hands off of each other long enough to change into a comfortable pair of clothes. When they walked out, holding hands, they saw that everyone was already up and awake. Both of their jaws dropped in union at the state of the sitting room and the kitchen. Balloons were everywhere. Some filled with helium, floating up on the ceiling. Balloons filled with normal air covered the floor. Party streamers where all over the place and a huge sign that said Happy Birthday Monica written across it. On the table Monica noticed an envelope with her name written on it. She picked it up, opened it and began reading it to everyone. 
> 
> "Dear Monica, today is gonna be a day of fun for you and the house mates, in the fridge and freezer you will find food for a full fry up breakfast and a lot of meats for a lunch barbecue, for dinner you can have any take away meal that you want from the list below, you may also choose a film from the list below and we will play it when you are ready, we will also be playing music for an hour at 3 oclock and 10 oclock. After you have finished with the take away dinner go into the storage room were you collect your shopping and you will find a few great suprises. Happy Birthday from Big Brother." 
> 
> Monica folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She then placed it back on the table. Monica looked up and saw that everyone was smiling at her. 
> 
> "Monica, why don't you go and sit down while we cook you a big breakfast and then we can give you your presents." Mulder suggested as he tried to lead her towards the couch. She resisted though. Until John took her arm and forced her to sit down next to him on the couch and he put an arm around her. So as John and Monica talked on the couch, breakfast was cooked and served to her. Bacon. Scrambled and poached eggs. Sausage. Toast. The works. When she was finished and every one else had also had their breakfast, Dana was the first to give Monica her present. She opened it and smiled it was a photo in a beautiful frame that had an inscription on it that read Happy Memory the picture was a photo of herself, John, Dana and Mulder when they went to a bar for a drink after a successful case, they decided that such a tough case being solved needed to be celebrated. Dana happened to have a camera in her bag and asked someone to take a picture of them. She smiled at the memory and gave Dana a huge hug. Mulder was next and she knew this was going to be something funny. She unwrapped it to find an old stuff toy of a dog, she smiled and looked at him. She was confused but she still thought it was cute. 
> 
> "Read the bottom on the back paw." Mulder told her. 
> 
> She did and couldn't believe he had given this to her. On the back paw it had written 'Samantha Mulder' She looked up with tears in her eyes. 
> 
> "Mulder why would you give me a treasured gift like this?" She asked, not believing that he would give her something so valuable. She wasn't ungrateful but had to know why he would give her something that belonged to his sister. He stood up and took her hands and pulled her into a hug. 
> 
> "Because I gave Samantha that when she was five, it was her favourite toy in the whole world and you are just like a sister to me and it deserves to go to you after how much you have done for us." 
> 
> By the time he was finished she was crying her eyes out and he just held her tighter until she finally stopped. He pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both sat down and Brad got up and headed towards Monica. He leant down and kissed her cheek and handed her her gift. 
> 
> "Happy birthday." He whispered, she thanked him and opened the gift. 
> 
> It was a set of beautiful cross earrings that had a small crystal in the middle. She smiled and put them on and gave him a hug of thanks. He may not be her most favourite person in the world, but it was still sweet of him to get her something for her birthday. 
> 
> At lunch John offered to help with the barbaque. He was outside grilling some steaks when Monica came out. It was a very hot day and so she was just in her bikini. She held a beer out for him and held to it. He took a few sips as she did the same with her own. 
> 
> "I didn't know you could do a barbaque." Monica stated as she sat down on aa chair that was next to John. 
> 
> "Every guy has his specialities." 
> 
> "Youll have to show me how well you can cook in a kitchen one night when we get out of here." Monica told him. 
> 
> "Anything for you." He leaned down and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. Once they parted they smiled at each other. 
> 
> "After this I need to do the burgers and sausages and then lunch is ready my lady." He told her as he turned the steaks over. 
> 
> "Why thank you kind sir." Monica teased as she walked inside to help with the other food. All of the girls where in the kitchen while the men went outside to keep John company. 
> 
> "What can I do to help?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "You do nothing. Its your birthday so you don't lift one finger." Lisa told her. 
> 
> "I insist on doing something." Monica told them firmly. 
> 
> "If you insist, can you do the salad?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "No problem." Monica found a nicely sized salad bowl and started to cut the salad up. The girls were dying to ask Monica about what happened with John. But they didn't want to force it. But Monica didn't start talking like they all hoped. 
> 
> "Okay, I have to ask!" Lisa yelled out. "What happened between you and John?" 
> 
> "What do you mean?" Monica never met any of their eyes. BUt she could feel them all looking at her. 
> 
> "I mean how far did the two of you go last night?" Monica just looked up at her, she didn't raise her head, just gave her a cheeky smile and a look that said it all. "No way!" 
> 
> "Yes way." Monica said as she cut up a tomato. 
> 
> "You did the dead on NATIONAL Television???" Dana couldn't believe it. 
> 
> "Twice." Monica coughed out. 
> 
> "TWICE???" The girls yelled in union. 
> 
> "We couldn't help it, we just didn't think about the cameras." Monica defended with a smile. 
> 
> "You do realise that people from the FBI are probably watching?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "I know, but its to late now. And I'm not letting anything stop John and I from being together." 
> 
> "They wont let you work together." Dana told her. 
> 
> "If I have to transfer out of the unit and into another unit its something Im willing to do for John." Monica said firmly. The girls knew that she didn't want to talk about the consequences of what her and John did last night and this morning. For about 5 minutes everyone is silent as they continued to prepare some of the food. 
> 
> "So is he good in bed?" Lisa asked and all the girls instantly burst out laughing. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "So Dog-man you gonna share all the little details?" Mulder asked as him and the rest of the men sat down in chairs around the pool. 
> 
> "Details on what?" John asked as he took the steaks off of the barbaque and placed the burgers on. 
> 
> "You and Monica of course! How far did you actually go on NATIONAL Television?" Joe asked him. John didn't answer his question, he just smiled as he picked up the tray of steaks and began walking inside. 
> 
> "You wild DOG!" He heard Mulder call out just as he stepped inside. John found the girls giggling away in the kitchen. 
> 
> "Steaks are ready, just the burgers to go and everything is ready for a nice lunch." He placed the plate of stages in the middle of the large dining table. 
> 
> "Okay John, everything else is just about ready." Lisa told him as she placed some drinks on the table. 
> 
> "I'll tell the boys to come in in a minute then." John walked over to where Monica had her back turned to him. He quietly walked up behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Causing her to scream very loudly. John started laughing, keeping his arms around her. 
> 
> "John you devil! You scared the crap out of me." She turned in his arms and playfully whacked him on his arm. 
> 
> "I'm sorry Mon. How can I make it up to you?" 
> 
> "I don't know." She looked away, pretending to be hurt. 
> 
> "Hmm I think I know what will make you feel better." He started kissing her neck, she closed her eyes and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. After minutes of kissing her neck he pulled away and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Forgiven?" 
> 
> "For now." She said. Monica turned around and picked up the salad bowl, she walked away from John and placed it down on the dining table. Once the men had been called from outside everyone sat down around the table and began to feast. By the time all the food at been mostly eaten everyone was stuffed and couldn't eat any more. At least for a few hours. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> At 3PM, like Big Brother promised, music started playing. The first song was a very slow romantic tune. Monica and John were sitting on the sofa in a conversation with the other house mates when the music started. John turned to look at Monica. 
> 
> "Care to dance?" John asked in a sweet voice, no girl could say no. 
> 
> "I would love to." Monica replied and got to her feet. 
> 
> They moved away from the couches and to a space. John put his arms around her waist and Monica put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. This is how she always wanted to be. In his arms. Not as a partner or a friend, but as a person in the arms of the ones she loves and who loves her just as much. Monica didn't know this, but John was thinking the exact same thing. Halfway through the song Monica raised her head and their eyes locked. They leant in and there lips met, throughout the rest of the song the kiss was becoming more and more passionate. Until they hard some one clear there throat, they looked over to see Mulder standing next to them and every one else in the background trying to cover their smiles but failing, except Brad who was just angry and extremely jealous. 
> 
> "We have to pick a movie and a take away meal for tonight." Lisa told them. 
> 
> "What are the choices?" John asked, keeping his arms wrapped around Monica's waist. 
> 
> "For the meal theirs pizza, chinese, indian, kebab or mexican." Joe told them as he read through the list of choices. 
> 
> "How about chinese?" Monica suggested and they all agreed. After all, everyone likes chinese. 
> 
> "And the film is the Matrix, Scary Movie 2, The Ring, House On Haunted Hill, Liar Liar and Just Married." Joe read from the list. 
> 
> "How about Liar Liar, I'm in the mood for a good laugh." They all agreed to that as well, after all everyone thinks Jim Carrey is funny. 
> 
> With a few hours to spare until the take away chinese food would be there and until the movie would show they all decided to have one big water fight while there was still enough light. The house mates asked Big Brother for some water guns and much to their suprise Big Brother agreed and half an hour later they were all in there bikinis and swimming shorts and out in the garden with a water gun in each of their hands getting ready to begin. Boys were stood on one side of the garden and the girls were on the other side. 
> 
> "This is boys vs girls, and whoever wins can make the losers do anything they please and the losers have to do it no matter what, agreed?" Mulder asked and they all nodded in agreement "Okay ... three ... two ... one ... go!" 
> 
> He yelled and everyone instantly picked up their water pistols and started spraying people of the opposite sex, whatever team of boys or girls became the most drenched, lost and had to do whatever the winning teams demanded, no matter what it was or how embarrassing. 
> 
> Just as John and Monica were about to spray each other once more they both realised that both of their guns were empty, they had already used up all of the water. Monica had no time to react as John ran to her and lifted her over his shoulder, she was laughing and yelling at him to put her down. He carried her to the edge of the swimming pool and she instantly new his intention and the fact that if he got her in there the boys would win the game. 
> 
> "John don't even think about it!" She warned him. 
> 
> "Way to late for that Monica!" He said just as he through her into the large swimming pool, but John was very suprised to find that at the last minute Monica had grabbed a hold of his arm and also pulled him in with her as she feel into the water. They both rose out of the water, catching their breathe. 
> 
> "Boys win!" John announced, raising his hands above his head in victory. 
> 
> "No way! You're soaking wet as well girls win." Dana told him. everyone came and stood around the pool. 
> 
> "But Monica was in the water before me." Mulder defended. 
> 
> "We both win so boys have to get the girls to do something and the girls have to get the boys to do something as well." 
> 
> Monica suggested and every one agreed. John got out of the pool and held out his hand for Monica to come out as well, he was a little confused when she didn't reach for his hand, the next thing he new he was back in the pool, he looked back and saw Dana smiling. Every one burst out laughing and jumped in the pool, for another water fight. While John was splashing someone else, Monica snick up on him and jumped on his back, he screamed in suprise and fell fully into the water taking Monica with him. By the time he manage to get his footing on the pool floor. Monica was already out of the pool and drying herself off with a towel. 
> 
> "John. You look a little wet." She said as she wrapped the towel around her waist. John left the others to the water fight and climbed out of the pool. He made his way towards Monica and she handed him a towel. 
> 
> "Yeah, I'm just a little wet." He through the towel over his left shoulder and then pulled Monica close to him. His hands went around her waist to her butt. Her hands instinctively went to his shoulders. For minutes they just stared at each other, until John moved in for a kiss that didn't stop at one. By the time they were well into the kiss, the others had noticed. 
> 
> "Get a room!" Joe shouted. 
> 
> "Okay." John called back. He quickly through Monica over his shoulder, she yelled at him to put her down,but he didn't listen. He carried her inside, to his room, where the door was firmly locked and closed afterwards. Leaving everyone in the pool completely baffled. 
> 
> "Do they know that this is a Tv show, beng show live during the day and special program at night to the entire country?" Lisa asked as she sat at the pools edge. 
> 
> "If they know they obviously don't care." Brad said, jealousy filled his voice. 
> 
> "What's the matter Assistant Director? Jealous?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Of course not!" Brad defended. 
> 
> "Just admit it. Youre angry and jealous that Monica doesn't want you anymore." Joe told him. 
> 
> "You don't know what you're talking about!" Brad insisted and quickly went to his room, where he kicked the door shut with a loud bang. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> John and Monica lay in bed. Covered by one blanket. It was just resting over their bottom half's. Monica was curled into Johns side, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Her hand over his heart. John watched as Monica slept. His arms tightly wrapped around her, keeping her close. How many nights had he wished for this? For her to be there beside him. To be with him. He had lost count. He knew that one day he would have had the guts to do something about their relationship. He never expected it to be in this place. But the only thing that was important is the fact that they are now together. That's all that mattered. 
> 
> "John? Monica?" Dana knocked gently on the door. 
> 
> "Yeah Dana?" John called back, Monica still lay across his, asleep. 
> 
> "The movie is ready and the food has arrived." She told him. 
> 
> "We'll be there in a few minutes." John called out and heard her walking away from the room. He looked back down to Monica who was still fast asleep. With one of his hands he ran his fingers through her hair. "Monica, its time to wake up. The dinner is here and the movie is ready." John watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing his smiling face she couldn't help but grin. 
> 
> "Hi." She whispered as she stretched her tired muscles. 
> 
> "You ready for some food and a movie?" John asked as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. 
> 
> "Yep, lets get dressed and go get some food. Im starving." Monica said as she bed to rise out of the warm bed. She stretched her arms up and above her head. John had a perfect view of her well toned back. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her middle. Letting his head rest of her shoulder. 
> 
> "I love you." He whispered. Monica lifted her hand and stroked along the side of his cheek. 
> 
> "I love you too." She paused before taking a deep breath. "Now come on. We have a movie to watch and tasty food that needs to be eaten." 
> 
> The both changed into comfy clothes. Monica in a pair of jeans and a very tight red t-shirt. John in black jeans and a white shirt. They walked into the living room to see everyone else had also changed into comfy clothes. After collecting a plate full of chinese food. Everyone sat down to watch the movie. John and Monica sat down on the floor, their backs leaning against the front of the sofa. As the film went on, and the food was eaten, Monica went from sitting close next to John, to sitting in between his legs. Her back resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her middle. Throughout the movie John would lightly kiss her should or the back of her neck. Monica would just relax further into his embrace as he did so. Once the movie had ended and the credits started to role up the Tv screen, Big Brother placed the Tv back where it permanently hides, behind the wall. Everyone stood up and stretched. 
> 
> "I guess its time now to go and see what suprise Big Brother has for us." Joe stated more than asked. 
> 
> "Yes it is. But Monica is the only one aloud to go in there and get the suprise." Mulder told him. 
> 
> "Okay, Ill be back in a few." Monica said and made her way to the storage room. 
> 
> Monica opened the heavy door and stepped inside. There were clothes hangers, bags were covering the clothes but each had a name of a house mate on. And there were a few board games. When she realised what sort of games they were she instantly burst out with laughter at the thought of them playing these games and wearing the clothes that she couldn't tell what they were as they were wrapped on hangers in bags with each of their names on it, but what they might be made her laugh even more uncontrollably. She picked up the games, clothes note and went back into the living room still chuckling, everyone looked at her like she had finally lost it. 
> 
> "Monica don't take this the wrong way but have you by any chance gone insane?" Mulder asked from his spot on the couch. 
> 
> "No more than you." She loved doing that to him "I was laughing at the thought of us playing these games." She explained as she placed the items down in the middle of everyone. 
> 
> "What are they? No game can be that funny." John said as he stepped forward. 
> 
> "Well I think these might change your mind about that, there are a couple of drinking games, truth or dare the sexual version and a very very kinky sex game." 
> 
> His face was priceless. Monica started reading the note as the others were frozen with shock. 
> 
> "Dear House mates, the games provided will give you hours of fun, you will be able to keep these throughout your stay, play and wear them whenever or wherever you like, tonight as a thank you to Big Brother for all of your treats you have received today you will be asked for every one to wear the outfits provided and play at least two of the games before you go to bed tonight, we hope you will enjoy these gifts. Happy birthday once again Monica love Big Brother." She looked back up and every one was staring at her with shocked expressions on all of there faces. It took everything in her not to burst out laughing once again. 
> 
> "Dare I ask what the outfits are?" Brad asked as he stepped forward. 
> 
> "I don't know, here's yours and every one else's." She handed them out and every one looked in the bags. 
> 
> "These aren't that bad." Joe stated as he looked into his bag and looked back up smiling happily. 
> 
> "Speak for yourself! Jesus christ! Are they serious?" Lisa yelled in disbelief as she looked at her outfit inside the bag. 
> 
> "They are, so what now?" John asked. 
> 
> "We go into our rooms, change into whatever is in these bags, meet round here in about 15 minutes and then play at least two of the games like Big Brother told us to." And with that every one went to there separate rooms to change. 
> 
> **15 MINUTES LATER**  
>  **THE LIVING ROOM AREA**  
>  Every one was sitting on the coaches and chairs trying not to stair at people of the opposite sex and the out fits they were wearing, Monicas outfit was exactly like the outfit Christina Aguilara had to wear in her dirty video, and that included the underwear, orange fishnet top from the bit in the second verse and the boots. Danas costume was a sexy version of a nurses outfit, since Big Brother knew she was a doctor, they thought it would be funny, the other girls had different costumes, one was a cat and another was a school girl the costumes for the girls went on like that. The boys had the same things basically except a few different colours, John was in a pair of very tight black jeans and a very tight black t-shirt, Monica couldn't help but stare at him. Mulder was in a pair of white jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. There was a real uncomfortable silence amongst the group. Monica broke the silence. 
> 
> "Okay some one say something." Mulder whistled "Something intelligent." Monica through back at him and every one laughed. 
> 
> "You two are like an older brother and his bratty kid sister." Dana commented. 
> 
> "She started it!" Mulder defended. 
> 
> "Did not!" Monica yelled. 
> 
> "Did to!" He yelled back. 
> 
> "Case proven!" Dana out yelled them both which kept them quiet after that. 
> 
> "So, I guess someone will eventually ask, which game shall we play first?" Lisa asked as she looked through them. 
> 
> "I suggest we do a drinking game first so that when we get onto the sexier games, well be so pissed that we wont know what were doing." John suggested. Every one quickly agreed. 
> 
> "Okay but I have a better idea, we can kill two birds with one stone. Truth or Dare, but if you don't tell the truth, fail a dare or don't accept the question or challenge then you have to have one shot for passing a question and two shots for passing or failing a dare. Is that okay with everyone?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "That sounds good." Monica agreed and everyone else followed. Mulder was volunteered to go first. 
> 
> "Okay let me see ... Monica truth or dare?" 
> 
> "Truth." 
> 
> "Ever had a threesome and if so what was it two boys and you or two girls and a boy and how many times?" He asked and everyone waited for Monica's answer. 
> 
> "I've had a few threesomes, 4 so far, once where it was me and two guys, once where it was two girls one guy and two where it was all girls." She looked at the looks she was getting from everyone. "What it was my college days?" 
> 
> "Still I just never would have imagined you as the hard core type." Dana commented and Brad laughed a little before the look from Monica told him to shut up. 
> 
> "Okay, Joe truth or dare?" The questions continued to be truth for a while. A lot of people taking shots glasses instead of answering the questions. No one was drunk enough to say dare ... until Mulder truth or dared Monica again and she chose... 
> 
> "Dare, this game is starting to suck with no one saying dare." She commented as she took a sip of wine. 
> 
> "Okay I say to make the dares interesting we can use the sex devices from the other game and if people are stuck for coming up with dares they have to pick a card from the wild card category." 
> 
> Everyone agreed with Mulder and he had a look inside to see what there was and he eventually picked a card. 
> 
> "Okay Monica you have to let one of the guys lick this chocolate fudge cream stuff off your breasts in front of everyone while you're lying down on you back on the couch, and to make it more fair for you, I'll let you pick the guy." Mulder instructed her. 
> 
> He handed the chocolate fudge to her and she looked at it before looking at John and held it out to him, he nodded and got of the coach so she could lie down, she removed her top so everyone could see her chest and John could see all the guys staring at her breast area, he quickly spread the fudge all over her breast and began licking, as he was going he could hear the men encouraging him to go, the women were giggling and he also could hear a few moans from Monica, when he finished he saw that Monica was biting on her bottom lip trying to stop even more moans from coming out, she quickly got up and said that she was going to clean up, John followed her into the bathroom. 
> 
> "Monica? Are you okay?" He asked, she turned to face him. 
> 
> "Yeah I just need to get my breath back, I mean wow John that was amazing! Any longer and I would have come right there and then in front of everyone." They both slightly chuckled. Monica cleaned up and put her top back on, her and John went into the living room at the same time and could see that the group had waited for them since it was Monicas turn to pick someone. 
> 
> "Okay, let me think." She paused. A lot of the questions she could think of had already been done. Except one. She knew now wasn't the time to really be asking him this. But her slightly drunken state allowed her to. "Brad truth or dare?" 
> 
> "Truth." 
> 
> "Did you ever cheat on me when we were in New York?" Every one couldn't believe the question she had asked. and turned there eyes to Brad, waiting for his answer. 
> 
> "No." He stated not convincing anyone. 
> 
> "Liar, remember you have to tell the truth. Want me to repeat the question?" She said in an angry tone of voice, almost daring him to try and lie to her again. Brad let out an angry sigh. 
> 
> "Fine I did okay anything else you'd like to know?" 
> 
> "Yeah as a matter of fact, who was she?" 
> 
> "I'm not telling you!" Brad stated. He stood up started walking towards the kitchen but was stopped by a hand swinging him round. Monica was in his face looking straight into his eyes. 
> 
> "Who?" Monica almost yelled. 
> 
> "Laura Graham." He yelled back at her. 
> 
> "My next door neighbour in New York? Oh my god! If you were a women Id call you a slut right now. How many times?" She shouted 
> 
> "Remember all those times I said I was away on a case, I lied I was right next door fucking her brains out, and you wanna know why? Because you weren't for filling my needs, you were the worst lay I ever had and..." He never got a chance to finish as Monica slapped him hard across the cheek. 
> 
> "Wanna know why I weren't for filling your needs? It was because you didn't care about me or my needs as long as you got pleasured you didn't care and you wanna know something? I know you hated me having vibrators, and guess what I did, every single time we made love you never noticed how i went to the bathroom once you fell asleep and had to pleasure myself because you suck in bed. And you wander why you can never keep a girlfriend." Monica told him. 
> 
> "You fucking bitch!" Brad yelled right before he lunged at Monica, they both fell to the ground hard and Brad grabbed her by the throat and squeezed his hands hard. 
> 
> "Get off of her!" John told him, as all the men tried to pull Brad off, but Brad had a tight grip and wasn't letting go. Monica started to choke and was running out of oxygen fast. She tried to claw at his hands, but he wasn't letting go. Her eyes started to role back and her hands fell to the group, limply. The main doors opened and what looked liked security guards for Big Brother came in and forced Brad to let go of Monica. As the guards held Brad down, everyone else was beside Monica who had lost consciousness. John cradled her head in his lap and started rocking her. Dana checked for a pulse and found none. Her and John immediately began CPR, with Dana pumping her hands, one, two, three and John blowing air into her mouth. After a couple of minutes Monica came back and started coughing, after she cleared her throat she took in some beep breaths. Her eyes remained closed. 
> 
> "John?" She whispered. He instantly pulled her into his arms. 
> 
> "Are you okay?" John asked as he looked her over. 
> 
> Monica sat up and with Johns help stood up. She started to rub her throat as her breathing returned back to normal. 
> 
> "Yeah, I think so. What happened to Brad?" She asked. John never took his arms away from her, he had them wrapped around her waist and she was leaning on him. 
> 
> "Security guards took him out. You should really get to a hospital and get checked over. You stopped breathing." Dana told her, Monica was about to reply when a security guard came up to her. 
> 
> "Do you want us to call an ambulance?" He asked, to Dana as she was a doctor and knew what needed to be done in this situation. 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "No, I'm fine." Monica told her firmly. It would have been more convincing if she hadn't started coughing. 
> 
> "But Monica..." Dana was cut off by Monica. 
> 
> "No I am not going to a hospital ... I cant." She said as tears welled up in her eyes, she had not been to a hospital since her car accident and planned to do everything possible to make sure she never would. 
> 
> "At least let a doctor see you, so he can prescribe some medicine to help with the pain and to help you sleep." Dana pleaded. 
> 
> "Fine. But the doctor comes here and I want Dana there." Monica said. She hasn't trusted any other doctor besides Dana since the accident. Dana nodded her head yes. The guard went to call a doctor. 15 minutes later every one was on the couch waiting as a doctor check Monica out in her bedroom. 5 minutes later the doctor came out followed by Dana, followed by Monica who had a bottle of tablets in her hand. 
> 
> "Thank you." Monica said and the doctor smiled and left and so did the remaining security guards. 
> 
> Monica went into the kitchen, purred herself a glass of water and swallowed it with a tablet. John walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist from behind, she lent into his embrace. 
> 
> "You okay?" John asked. 
> 
> "Yeah the doctor just gave me something so my throat wont be as sore and he said it would help me sleep." 
> 
> She turned around in his embrace and buried her head in the crook of his neck and placed her arms around his neck. 
> 
> "How are you emotionally?" John asked after a few minutes of silence. He heard her sigh heavily into the crook of his neck. 
> 
> "I ... I don't know ... I mean I cant believe Brad tried to ... I cant believe he almost ... I was so scared of that doctor." She admitted before she broke down in tears, her legs gave way and she slid down to the floor, John not letting her go slid down to the floor with her and held her in his lap and she clung onto him and cried with everything she had in her. He heard footsteps and saw Mulder and Dana give him a worried look. He gave them a look that it was okay and for them to leave Monica and him alone for a little while. About ten minutes later Monica had stopped crying and was breathing evenly. John looked at her and saw her eyes closed. He smiled and gently picked her up. The others who saw him lifting her up walked up to him and he motioned for them to be quiet and some one help with the door to his room. He laid her down gently and covered her with the covers. He looked at her for a minute and he could see the bruising starting to show on her neck. After placing a kiss gently on her temple, being careful not to wake her up, he walked out and joined every one else on the sofas. 
> 
> "How is she?" Joe asked. 
> 
> "Asleep at the moment. Tomorrow she's gonna have bruises, I think shes shocked at what Follmer did to her and then having to see a doctor must have been terrible for her." 
> 
> "Why was seeing the doctor bad? Its a good thing, he helped her." Lisa said. 
> 
> "A little while ago she was in a car accident and the doctor who treated her injected her with something that made her become brain dead, they were about to cut off her life support when she woke up, some other stuff happened which is personal for her, so I wont tell you that. Ever since then she has refused to go see any doctor besides Dana and hasn't been anywhere near a hospital since then." 
> 
> "Wow." Joe muttered to himself. Every one was silent for a little while, until Mulder broke the silence. 
> 
> zIts getting late, I think we should all head for bed." He suggested and every one agreed as it was nearly two in the morning and everyone had had a busy day. 
> 
> John went to his room and stripped down to his boxers, he looked at Monica and was glad that she was sleeping peacefully. Her back was turned to him and she was on the far side of the bed so he easily slid in next to her, he laid down, moved closer to her until her back was touching his chest and then he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She stirred but didn't wake. He placed at kiss on the back of her neck before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. 
> 
> **THE NEXT MORNING**  
>  11:30 AM  
>  Monica slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight at Johns peaceful sleeping face. She smiled at the sight. She slowly rose out of bed, being careful not to wake John up. She got dressed in her bikini and went out to the Jacuzzi. Everyone else was still asleep, so she had it to herself for a little while. She waited for it to heat up and then went into the hot bubbles. 
> 
> When she looked in the mirror that morning she noticed bruises on her throat and also on her back were she landed on the floor when Brad lunged at her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the water. 
> 
> She thought about everything that had happened. In the Big Brother house, in cases, in her life in general. Brad, she used to love him, some part of her will always like him in a special way. But after what's she saw in New York, she knew she had to get away from him. And it had worked for a few years, then when she transferred to DC, it turns out so had he. She didn't know what to think. She could have transferred back to New Orleans, but her dream assignment was in DC. And so was John. She had been so worried about him after she went to New Orleans, she didn't know if he would be okay by himself. But she also knew that he needed his space and he had made it fine without her by his side. Phone calls, letters, e-mails and a few visits was how they kept in touch. And until she saw him again in DC that had been enough. When she saw him again, she knew she loved him. That she loved him like no other and that one day hopefully he would admit to feeling the same. And now he had and they were happy. 
> 
> She heard the sliding door open and close, she opened her eyes to see John in his swimming trunks getting into the Jacuzzi with her. He went over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leant into him. 
> 
> "Good morning." He said as he kissed the top of her head. 
> 
> "Good morning." She replied as she kissed his neck. 
> 
> "How are you feeling?" He asked her concerned. 
> 
> "I'm okay." She told him and closed her eyes as she leant into him. 
> 
> He looked down at her neck saw the bruises and looked at her back and saw the bruises there as well from where she fell on the ground. 
> 
> "Hows your throat?" He asked her, not convinced that she was okay. 
> 
> "Just a little sore, honestly John I'm fine." She tried to reassure him. 
> 
> She closed her eyes once again and wrapped her arms around his body, he responded by wrapping his arms around her. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> As the weeks went by the house mates were voted out until there was only Monica, John, Mulder and Dana left. John and Monica had spent every night together and made love numerous times. And to day was the day that they will get there task. Everyone was seated on the couches. Mulder opened the envelope and read the challenge out loud. 
> 
> "Tonight you will get the chance to show off your dancing skills, we have provided everyone with the appropriate clothing for each type of dance. One pairing will be doing salsa and the other pairing will be doing either ballroom or dirty dancing, in doing the dirty dancing you will automatically receive 5 points. Each dance will be given a mark out of 10 giving you a total mark out of 20, if you receive marks of 15 or above you all will receive the prize of double shopping money and unlimited supply of beer, tequila, vodka and red and white wine. You will be given your score tonight after a final performance at 6 o'clock. You have all day to practise, have fun." 
> 
> "Mulder and I call dibs on Salsa!" Dana quickly told everyone. 
> 
> John looked towards Monica "What would you like to do?" 
> 
> "I guess we could try dirty dancing, get us some extra points." Monica suggested and John agreed. 
> 
> 6:00 PM  
>  First up was Dana and Mulder, the music started playing and they started dancing. John and Monica watched in amazement, they were really good. Once they had finished John and Monica started clapping and whistling. John and Monica got into position to start their dance. They were nervous as hell. The music started playing and they instantly started dancing. There hands roaming everywhere as they danced. The moves became sexier and sexier as they went on. Once they had finished they were out of breath and looking deeply into each others eyes. Dana and Mulder started clapping and whistling. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Dana and Mulder your mark out of 10 is 7. Monica and John your mark out of 10 is 10. Giving you a total mark out of 20 of 17. Congratulations. 
> 
> They all erupted in cheers of joy and instantly went to get there supply of beer, vodka, tequila and wine. 
> 
> **THE NEXT MORNING**  
>  Monica slowly opened her eyes, she roles over expecting to see Johns face. She screams when she sees Mulder. He woke up and screamed himself when he saw Monica. 
> 
> "Oh my god! What did we do?" Monica asked in confusion. 
> 
> "I cant remember. Are you wearing clothes?" He asked her as he looked around the room. 
> 
> "No. You?" 
> 
> "No." Mulder looked for his boxers but couldn't see them anywhere. 
> 
> Mulder was about to ask her what she could remember from the previous night when the door opened, John and Dana looked inside and their faces were that of shock and anger. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The days went by. No one was talking to Monica or Mulder. They weren't even talking to each other. Neither Mulder nor Monica could remember the nights events. Neither were sure if they wanted to. Monica became ill, none of them asked her if she was all right. Once she started throwing up in the mornings Big Brother gave her three pregnancy tests for her to use. She went into the bathroom and waited anxiously for the result. Once the timer sound she looked at all three and she burst into tears. She was pregnant. She felt so lost at that moment. She wanted to believe that she hadn't slept with Mulder. She loved John and could never do something like that to him. But she was drunk, she didn't know the truth. What if she had slept with Mulder? What if the baby wasn't Johns? What was she going to do? 
> 
> She went to Dana first who with a lot of persuasion agreed to listen to her. Monica told her she was pregnant. Dana only said two words to her as she tried to control herself. 
> 
> "Get out." 
> 
> Monica next went to Mulder. Once she had told him he froze. He didn't say a single thing. He sat there staring off into space. Monica got sick of waiting for a reaction and went in search for John. She found him sitting in the living room. 
> 
> "John, can I talk to you?" She asked. 
> 
> "No." She sat down next to him anyway. 
> 
> "Please its kind of important." She practically begged. 
> 
> "Fine. What?" He put down his book and looked at her through angry eyes. That look scared Monica. She had never seen it used on her before. She to a deep breath before speaking. 
> 
> "I ... I don't know how to say this ... but ... I ... I'm pregnant." 
> 
> "What you're pregnant with Mulder's baby! He yelled at her. 
> 
> "It's not Mulder's its yours!" She defended. 
> 
> "And how the hell do you know that?" He snapped at her. 
> 
> "Because I haven't slept with Mulder." 
> 
> "Yes you did, when you were both drunk." He stated. 
> 
> "No I didn't, I wouldn't do that to you!" She tried to convince him, but he was to angry. 
> 
> "You were drunk, you cant remember that night, and you woke up with Mulder in your bed with neither of you were wearing clothes. You're trying to tell me you didn't have sex." He nearly laughed at her. 
> 
> He stood up to leave as he turned his back on her. Monica stood up and grabbed his arm. 
> 
> "John..." 
> 
> "No!" He quickly turned around and slapped her hard across the cheek. She fell to the ground, she looked at him scared. "Don't ever touch me, don't talk to me ... just don't come near me ever again!" He left the room. 
> 
> Monica burst into tears. He didn't trust her. He had slapped her. She couldn't believe he had done that. He had shattered the final piece of her heart with his hand and words. She ran into the diary room. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Hello Monica. How can big brother help you? 
> 
> "I have to get out of here." 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: One you leave you wont be able to return 
> 
> "I know but their not talking to each other because of me, if i go maybe the trouble between them will go as well." She explained. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: When would you like to leave? 
> 
> "Tonight while they're asleep so they don't know until the morning." 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Are you sure that's what you want? 
> 
> "Yes." She said with no hesitation. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Monica left the Big Brother house that night while John, Mulder and Dana were all asleep, looking back only once and then turning around and leaving. She had left the necklace John had bought her on the coffee table with a small note that Big Brother had allowed her to write. When he had told her to not come near him, he had destroyed everything that necklace represented. Their love. Their friendship. And much more. She walked out of the Big Brother house as tears ran down her face, reporters were waiting for her outside, trying to get imagine of her for there newspapers. The whole country was going to see her at her weakest moment. She stepped into the car that took her to a hotel where she was told she would be staying until everything to do with Big Brother was over with. She looked around the room. It felt so small. She felt so lonely. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep. 
> 
> **BACK IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE**  
>  John woke up first the next morning. As he was making coffee he noticed something on the coffee table. Monica's necklace. The one he had given to her for her birthday. He picked it up in his hands. A note was on top of it. He silently read it. I'm sorry. He ran into her room and saw all her belongings had been cleared out. She had left. 
> 
> "Good riddance." Was all he said. He wanted to be angry. But he was heartbroken. He wanted to believe that she hadn't slept with Mulder. But everything was pointing to the fact that she did. All of a sudden Mulder came out of his bedroom. Dana also came out of her own bedroom having woken up a while earlier. 
> 
> "John I remember!" He exclaimed. 
> 
> "Remember what?" 
> 
> "What happened between me and Monica!" 
> 
> "I don't want to know." John started to walk away, but Mulder grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, hard. 
> 
> "Listen to me. Nothing happened!" 
> 
> "What?" Now John was really confused. 
> 
> "We got ready to, we were about to, but she pushed me away." Mulder told him frantically. 
> 
> "You're lying." John didn't want to think he had hit her when she hadn't done anything. 
> 
> "No I'm not." John was about to reply but the Big Brothers voice stopped him. 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Can all house mates please go into the living room and take a seat on the sofas 
> 
> The three of them went in and saw that big brother had taken the television out. They took seats and waited. The television started playing, it took them a few minutes to see that it was Monica's bedroom when she had been there. The door flew open and Mulder and Monica came in entangled in a kiss. Their hands exploring everywhere. They fall on the bed and removed each others clothes. John watched, and was becoming more angry as they progressed. His face went into a shocked expression when he was what Monica did. She pushed Mulder away, to the other side of the bed. 
> 
> "I cant, I'm sorry, I love John, I cant do this to him, its not right." Monica told Mulder on the television. Then the screen cut out. Mulder and Dana looked at John. 
> 
> "Oh crap!" He exclaimed before running into the diary room. Leaving Mulder and Dana very confused. 
> 
> **IN THE DIARY ROOM**
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Hello John 
> 
> "Hey can I please go out there and give two messages to people, its really important?" 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Would Big Brother telling you no stop you? 
> 
> "No it wont." 
> 
> BIG BROTHER: Then yes you can 
> 
> "Thank you." John ran out of the diary room. Mulder and Dana looked at him confused. John looked towards one of the cameras. "Monica I know youre watching. I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I acted like one. I didn't mean what I said, I was just upset. I just let my anger control me. Please be there the night I get out of here. Be waiting for me. If you want just be there so you can slap me. But please be there." He paused as he took a breathe. "Mom remember what Grandma left me, bring it when I get out." He was about to leave the room but turned back. "Monica I love you." John finished and went to his room. Praying that Monica had heard his message and that she would come. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Welcome to the final big brother. Tonight we will find out who will win the 75,000 dollar cash prize. We will also find out what will happen between John Doggett and Monica Reyes. Will it be love or hate? 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Now let me reintroduce the house mates that have already been evicted from the house in the order of being evicted or leaving. Brad Follmer! 
> 
> As Brad made his way to the stage the entire crowed erupted in boos. The announcer went through all the house mates... 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Monica Reyes! 
> 
> Monica made her way to where she was supposed to stand. The crowed erupted in the biggest cheers and applause of the night. She couldn't help but smile. After a couple of minutes half the crowed started chanting 'Hate' while the other half shouted 'Love' 
> 
> 'No pressure' Monica thought to herself. The evicted house mates started to make their way off the stage but the announcer told Monica to stand in the centre of the stage and wait for each of the remaining house mates as they came out. 
> 
> The announcer went to face the giant screen that was showing what was going on inside the house. John, Dana and Mulder were all seated on the couch waiting for the announcer to tell them who had won. 
> 
> John wasn't thinking about any of that, he wasn't thinking about the money, he wasn't thinking about winning, he wasn't think how the crowed would react to him. He was thinking of Monica. How could he have done that to her? The person who had been there for him. Whenever he was in trouble or needed just a shoulder to cry on, she would always been there giving him the support he needed. No matter what the personal cost on her, she would sacrifice anything to make sure he was all right. He looked at the necklace in his hand, saying a silent prayer that she would forgive him. 
> 
> Monica watched John on the screen as the announcer was getting ready to talk to them. How could he have done that to her? How could he have not trusted her? He was angry. He was afraid. But she knew most of all that he was heartbroken. At the thought that she would betray him. He should know her better. He should have trusted her. He hadn't even let her try to explain. He jumped to his own conclusion of what he thought must have happened. To be honest she probably would have done the same. All the evidence did point to the fact that she had slept with Mulder. She knew that if the roles were reversed she would have done the same. 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Big brother house are you ready?... The 10th person to be evicted from the big brother house is (really long dramatic pause) Dana. You have 30 seconds to say your good-byes. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The announcer led Dana towards the stage after Dana had to pose for the cameras. Monica and Dana's eyes locked, never leaving each other as the announcer led Dana onto the stage to stand in front of Monica. Neither said anything as they wrapped there arms around each other. 
> 
> "I'm sorry." Dana whispered in her ear. 
> 
> "It's okay." Monica forgave her. 
> 
> Once Dana and Monica had finally pulled apart smiling, Dana was led to the other side of the stage leaving Monica in the middle, waiting for the next person to come out. The announcer once again turned to the big screen. 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Big brother house i can reveal that the winner of big brother law enforcement special is (really really really long dramatic pause) John! 
> 
> The crowed erupted into cheers, as did Mulder and John. Monica couldn't help but smiled. 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Fox Mulder you have 30 seconds to say good-bye. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once pictures had been taken of Mulder, the announcer lead him to Monica and stepped back as Monica and Mulder stood a few feet from each other. The crowed went into silence as they waited, wandering what both of them would do. Finally Monica took a step forward and embraced him in a hug. A silent apology went between them. The crowed cheered in joy. When they pulled apart Mulder went to stand next to Dana, they hugged and kissed lightly. 
> 
> The announcer, for the final time, turned to the big screen. 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: Congratulations John on winning the big brother law enforcement special. You have 30 seconds to get ready to come out. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The announcer led John down the steps, at the bottom was Johns mother. They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek. No one saw what his mother gave him. He smiled at her then started running towards the stage. He didn't stop for cameras to take pictures. He just ran towards the stage, towards Monica. Silence fell on the crowed as John and Monica stood only a few feet apart. Neither of them broke each others gaze. Monica finally put her hand up, people gasped as they thought she was going to slap him, but she didn't. She laid the hand gently on his cheek. There lips soon found each others. The crowed and everyone across the country who was watching at home erupted in cheers. When they pulled apart John's hand went to the slight bruise that was on her cheek, it was nearly fully healed. Monica only smiled at him, silently letting him know that she forgave him. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the necklace that he had brought her for her birthday. He reached around to the back of her neck and hooked it back up. Then let it fall to its rightful place around her neck 
> 
> John, all of a suddenly, got down on his knees so he was level with her abdomen, he pushed up her top a little to expose her flesh. He kissed the spot where their baby was growing. He looked up at Monica and smiled. She was shocked when he went further down on one knee. His voice was amplified by the microphone attached to his shirt. 
> 
> "I'm sorry Monica for what I did, I was an idiot and I acted like one. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And hopefully one day when youre ready, can make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife." 
> 
> The whole crowed gasped. Everyone at home gasped. The crew gasped. Dana and Mulder gasped. Even Monica gasped. None of them had expected that. 
> 
> "Monica I love you with all my heart ... will you marry me?" He held the ring out to her. Everyone was in silence as they waited for her to answer. 
> 
> "Yes, of course. I love you too." John stood up and they embraced in a hot and passionate kiss. The crowed and everyone who was watching erupted in cheers of joy and happiness. When John and Monica finally pulled apart he slipped the his grandmothers ring on her finger. A perfect fit. The announcer walked up to them. 
> 
> ANNOUNCER: So John what will you do with all that money? 
> 
> "Our wedding, our honey moon and our child." He said as he wrapped an arm around Monica's waist, taking her left hand in his as his right hand went to her abdomen. 
> 
> He looked into her eyes and saw all he needed to see to know that they were going to be okay. That this baby was a good thing and that they would be happy. For the rest of their lives. Together. 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
